We will focus on developing prototype high pressure optical cell for CD experiments at high pressure. This work will cover the use of a reduced sized aperture on the collection of CD spectra. The reduction in the size of an opening reduces the stress induced birefrigenc e for both fused silica and oriented crystalline quartz.